Core C: Genomics and Analytical Chemistry. Core C comprises the combined expertise of Drs. Christine Skibola and Evan Williams, the two co-leaders ofthe Core, who have broad experience in the application of cutting-edge technologies to support Projects 1-6 ofthe Berkeley Superfund Research Program (SRP). The overall goals of the SRP are to use 'omic' technologies and modern analytical methods to develop biological markers for application in human studies and site remediation to allow better detection and remediation of Superfund priority chemicals and emerging contaminants in the environment; and to better evaluate the risk they pose to human health. Core C is set up specifically for the purposes of providing the laboratory infrastructure and expertise for Projects 1-6 to achieve these goals. To meet many of the Aims of Projects 1- 4 and ensure their success, investigators require access, know-how and technical support to apply cuttingedge technologies such as functional genomics, transcriptomics, proteomics, genetics and epigenetics. Project 3 is an epidemiological study that requires effective handling and management of biological samples so that these technologies can be applied. To accomplish these goals, detailed collection and storage protocols have been designed and the Core will provicie facilities for the genetic and proteomic studies that will be conducted in Projects 1-4. Projects 3 and 5 will also require sophisticated mass spectrometry analyses that will be provided by the QB3/Chemistry Mass Spectrometry Facility. The Core will also provide support for high-throughput analysis of toxic metabolites for Project 6 through the Berkeley Screening Center. The specific aims of Core C are to: 1) process, maintain and store biological samples and cell lines; 2) provide facilities and methodologies for gene expression and epigenetic studies; 3) provide analytical support for proteomic studies, for the identification of proteins and organic and inorganic compounds through our QBS/Chemistry Mass Spectrometry Facility, and toxicity screening support; 4) provide facilities and methodologies to analyze genetic polymorphisms; and, 5) provide sequencing capabilities at our QB3 DNA sequencing facility. The Core will provide expertise and analytical support in all required areas that, along with the computational biology skills of Core D, will allow for the successful completion of Projects 1-6 of the Berkeley SRP.